


Dreams

by Ochie94



Series: Hansol Pairing [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confused Choi Hansol | Vernon, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multiple AU, Sneaky Soonyoung, Uncaring Jihoon, confused Wonwoo, i don't know what i'm talking about, panic Hansol, small bets, worried Jisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: It was only a dream, yet whenever he fell asleep, everything felt so real to his senses as if everything happened in his dream did happen somewhere sometime in his lane of memories.In which, Hansol and Wonwoo saw numerous dreams of meeting each other without ever met in real life.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I got the ideas to write this fiction from…..nothing.. Even now, I’m still wondering why and how I could think of this ideas in the first place. Maybe I’m just tired of making new full stories, so instead of making several full stories, I make one story where I can dump some plot ideas in without leaving them buried in my piles of ideas. Well, at least they got the pleasure of being posted.. ;p
> 
> I don't know what I'm talking about...

**_Dreams_ **

 

_Hansol's side_

 

“Hyung!” Hansol approached the older man with happy steps as he brought the basketball with him.

When the older man turned and looked at him with annoyed glare, Hansol kept his grin intact and raised the ball. “You said you will teach me playing basketball!”

The other man continued staring at him like he never saw him, and Hansol was ready to be rejected and ignored again when suddenly, the other man sighed and took the ball with him.

“Follow me.” He said curtly with his deep voice which somehow left a tingling sensation at the back of Hansol's mind.

\-----

“This is really weird, Josh.” Hansol emphasized on the last word which was his best friend’s American name. “I have been dreaming about this man for like…. months! Almost a year!”

“Calm down, Hansol.” Jisoo said, looking at Hansol from the screen of his laptop. “I don't want to fly over to New York just to stop you from freaking out.”

Rolling his eyes, Hansol said exasperatedly. “How could I be calm when I dream about some man, a stranger, a complete stranger, you hear me? Stranger! And every single night!” His hands waved making weird motif in the air as he tried to portray just how weird all these dreams he saw. “I don't even know him beside the fact that he's older than me! And, hyung, I've never meet him like for real!”

From the other side, Jisoo watched his younger friend stood up from his seat and jumped onto his bed face down. “This is crazy! I'm crazy!!”

Holding himself from palming his face tiredly, Jisoo tried to call out Hansol. “Stop freaking yourself out, Hansol. You're making it sounds like a disease.” He tried to get the boy's attention back to him, and he was indeed successful if he didn't count the panic shout coming from the other.

\-----

Hansol tried hard to calm his breath and got himself ready to shot at the figure clad in black in front of him. “Aren't you tired making this chaos?” He asked between harsh breathe.

The other only chuckled and even walked toward him, bringing himself closer into Hansol's shot range that if Hansol shot, the bullet would definitely hit his chest. “I'm not tired, this is fun~”

The deep voice was familiar to Hansol by then, in his multiple races with the thief, Hansol never failed to hear that voice and he knew that if he couldn't catch him, the alluring voice would haunt him tauntingly.

Flinching when the thief continued closing their distance, Hansol glared yet sadly, his glare didn't have any effect on the thief. Gritting his teeth as he prepared for the worse, Hansol was caught off guard when the thief leaning down to him and even caressed his cheek.

In this close proximity, Hansol for the first time able to see his face and Hansol hate to admit it that his face suited so much with the deep voice that he thought the thief would haunt him not only with his crimes but also with his charms.

\-----

“This is definitely a crime!” Hansol groaned out loud into another of his video call session with Jisoo again. “How could I feel my heart throbs for a criminal!”

“But bad guy is really interesting.” From his side, Hangyeol, his sister suddenly chimed in, surprising Hansol who had been so into his story telling that he didn't notice his sister had just walked into his room unannounced. “Hi, Jisoo-oppa! How is LA?”

“Nothing unusual. How are you?” Jisoo greeted back simply, adoring the younger girl as if she was his little sister.

“I'm good.” The girl replied as she forced Hansol to give half of the sitting space on his chair. “What are you talking about anyway?”

“I had a disease!” Hansol summarized his long story of numerous weird dreams into one not understandable sentence.

Widened her eyes, Hangyeol looked at Hansol and Jisoo back and forth in confusion. “What? For real? What disease?”

\-----

“This is the man who will guard you during your stay here, Vernon-ssi.” His business partner said to him after their lunch meeting was over and a man in black clothing walked into their private restaurant room.

Nodding, Vernon looked over the man's appearance, he didn't look much older than him, unlike what he had expected when the other man talk about a guard. He expected someone who looked tough and strong, not someone whose expression looked so aloof-uncaring and particularly handsome.

The older man, his business partner, laughed when he spotted confusion marring Vernon's face. “He might not look like it. But he is one of the best swordsman in Joseon. You can rest assured.”

\-----

“Maybe you can find him when you are in Korea.” Jisoo commented when Hansol told him about his dream again.

“How could I find him? The only thing I know about him is his appearance, I don't even know his name.” Hansol retorted as he moved around his room, separating his things into two list of ‘needed’ and ‘not needed’.

“Beside, don't you think that this dream is a bit too in time?” Jisoo asked, pointing his finger at Hansol. “I mean, you got this dream and then your father told you that you're moving to Korea.”

\-----

Hurrying down the street, Hansol raced against the time as he ran toward the meeting place. He was already late for half an hour and he couldn't make the other to wait an even longer for him in this important day.

Reaching the cafe, Hansol looked around the area and sighed in relief when he saw the older man was waving at him with a smile from his seat. Approaching him, he heard the other said to him.

“Hangyeol told me..” He started while waving his phone slightly, “you have to help your mother to move some things from the storage.”

Nodding, relieved at the gentle smile on the other's face, not even an ounce of annoyance showed up because he needed to wait, Hansol took the seat in front of him. “Yeah.. Sorry for making you wait this long, hyung.”

His hyung laughed and placed his phone down on the table. “Not that long and I don't really mind waiting hours or days, if it’s for you.”

Blushing under that smirk, Hansol attempted to stand up and escape the other's teasing. “I'll order my coffee.”

“Ah. No need to~ I already ordered one for you.” The older man said, his smirk was still intact and if possible growing wider than before, making Hansol blushed deeper as he didn't notice the present of two cups of coffee.

\-----

“He is actually a good person. Despite the initial cold and distant impression he first showed in your earlier dreams.” Jisoo commented from his side of the call as he watched how clean Hansol's room had become with the lack of possession around the room.

“But, they are practically different person.” Hansol rebutted, not liking that his best friend deemed the stranger as a good person just because a dream which was suddenly different than usual.

“They are _basically_ the same person, Hansol Vernon Chwe.” His friend said, emphasizing their names as examples. “Just like Hong Jisoo and Joshua Hong are the same person.”

\-----

“What should I do, hyung?” Hansol whined as he ruffled his hair into messy lock of bird nest. “I've met lot of alphas in my life but none of them is my mate.”

From the other side of the table, Jisoo sipped his coffee from the cup slowly. “Well, try to meet alpha you haven't met then.”

Glaring up at the older man in front of him, Hansol muttered. “It's easy to say. But, can I really find him? What if I have no mate?” The heavy cloud over Hansol's head darkened along with his pessimistic attitude.

“Ya.. Hansol. Don't think like that. You will find your mate eventually.” Jisoo tried to cheer the younger up. “Maybe he will show up when you don't expect it.”

Looking away, Hansol pouted. “Like, right now?”

“Aaah.. That's..” Jisoo glanced away to his side, avoiding the young omega’s stare..

“Impossible, right?” Sighing, Hansol stood up straight and reached out to take his own cup of macchiato. Ignoring Jisoo saying that it's not impossible, he said dejectedly, “I will give up...”

In an instant, Hansol stilled a moment as unfamiliar scent shooed away the distinct scent of coffee and caramel.

“Hansol?” Jisoo confused voice reached him, but Hansol couldn't take his attention from this new scent.

Turning around to find the source of the scent, Hansol saw a male standing some few feet away from him and his eyes widened when that man's eyes were set on him.

 _God, he couldn't believe it_. He did find his mate at that very moment.

\-----

“Maybe you will _really_ meet him in matter of time.” Jisoo’s voice filled Hansol’s new room as the younger opened a box which was fully filled by his clothes.

“Yeah, maybe.” Hansol said, a bit uninterested as he frowned at the content. “Wait. This is my winter clothes… Who the f-hell wrote ‘summer clothes’ on the box?”

“Language, Hansol. And you did.” Jisoo said a bit unamused, having been witnessed everything when the other packed his belongings. “I had warned you that you wrote on the wrong boxes and you said that you would remember it anyway instead of rewriting the label.”

“Oh. Right.” The other nodded, moving the ‘summer clothes’ box from his bed down to the floor and went to search for ‘winter clothes’ box.

“So I said, you will meet this man, Hansol. And when you do, you have to introduce him to me.” Jisoo said as he worked on his appointment.

“What are you?” Hansol replied, slipping into the camera view again while bringing another box. “My father?”

“Well, no obviously, but you've made me curious about this person. That's why…” Jisoo’s word cut off when both of them heard a knock from outside.

With his window facing the street in front of his house, Hansol took a peek to the front door below and saw a young man in school uniform stood in front of his door bringing a big plastic pack of white things.

“Well, it seems one of our neighbor come to visit, I'll be back soon.” Hansol said and after seeing the approval nod from Jisoo, Hansol moved away from his laptop.

Almost running down the stairs, Hansol hurried to the front door as he knew he was the only person in the house because his parents and his sister went to their new schools for their enrollment and hadn't come back yet.

“Yes?” He called, opening the door. Meeting the other -whom he thought as his neighbor-, Hansol had his eyes opened so wide when he saw the other's face.

There, standing in front of him, was the man whom he had seen every night in his sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_Wonwoo's side_

 

Opening his eyes, Wonwoo saw himself in the middle of sunflower labyrinth. The tall group of flowers gave his height some shame as the beauties towered over him, hiding his brown hair among its sea of yellow petals as if alienating him for not having yellow petals.

Sighing as he looked around the expanse, Wonwoo tried to peek through between the greeny thin stems and large leaves. Then, a blur of white flashed on his right made his head turned so fast that it could have hurt his neck. Smirking predatorily, he started walking toward the area where he saw the glimpse of the moving object -which obviously not sunflower.

There were some rustles from ahead as he approached, catching him and prompted the tall young man to run toward it. Smirking wider, Wonwoo called out loud. “Surrender yourself, _Hansol_. I’ve found you.”

“Noo!!” A shout sounded from the direction he went after, and that was all Wonwoo needed to start his ‘manhunt’. Speeding up his running pace between the sunflowers, Wonwoo laughed when he heard a yelp followed that shout.

Once his eyes caught the white again, his feet brought him further and deeper into the field of sunflowers with an even faster pace while dodging all the leaves hindering his eyesight. And when the shape of white object got even more clearer -it had some oranges and red filling the white space-, Wonwoo found himself closing the distance and jumped to capture _‘Hansol’_.

“Got you!” Wonwoo shouted, wrapping his arms around the thin figure with short wavy brunette hair. Both gasp and laugh escaped the two and just as _Hansol_ struggled to get Wonwoo’s arms off him, the slightly taller one tightened his hold around the other. “I won’t let you go, _Hansol_.”

“Fine! Fine!” _Hansol_ laughed and slowly turned to face Wonwoo.

\-----

Shrill voice woke Wonwoo up from his sleep, tired hand stretched out to the thin device on the table next to his bed and stopped the annoying voice by tapping its screen. The figure didn't move even for an inch until 3 whole minutes passed before stirring and slowly sat up. Hand which have the phone brought the device close to his face as he squinted his eyes as if trying to look at something. Just another ten second of blank stare before the figure groaned and left the bed.

As he brushed his teeth sleepily, Wonwoo thought back to what he saw in his sleep. _Another mysterious dream_ , his mind supplied helpfully. Spitting down the sink, Wonwoo raised his eyebrow when he rinsed his mouth from the remaining foam. ‘ _Who is Hansol?_ ’ he asked himself wonderfully, as he, for the umpteenth times in this year, trying to tear his memories apart looking for this _Hansol_. As he dug deeper into his memories, the scene of the dream rolled again inside his mind and the sound of laugh they both shared in that particular moment let a rare gentle smile sneaking onto his face.

\-----

The day was gray with heavy rain pouring down the capital mercilessly. Wonwoo in his white and blue noble robe ran through the empty dirt road hurriedly, uncaring that his black shoes and the hem of the finest fabric of his clothes soiled with dirt. His breathing ragged as cold and tiredness seeped into the deepest part of his mind.

 _He had to run faster_. He told himself, uncaring how his soaked clothes sticking heavily onto his skin and the rain trying to slap himself awake from this useless attempt.

_No. No. No. No!_

He shouted in panic when he saw the ship which had been docked for several weeks slowly started to move, bringing along its passengers back to their homeland.

_Hansol!_

\-----

 _Again._ Wonwoo thought emptily, still feeling down from his dream as he slowly sat up from his bed while rubbing his eyes. When he brought his hand down, he found that he had been crying in his sleep. _It was one sad dream_ , he admitted with a silent sigh. Suddenly, Wonwoo felt the urge to look at his window, and when he did he saw water raining down his city

\-----

Sitting on his couch like a sulking child with his legs folded and his arms hugging them, Wonwoo stared at the white wall in front of him across the room.

He was feeling greatly disappointed due to his workmate and as much as he wanted to vent out his emotion in a physical way, he didn't want to disrupt anyone and the cleaning up would be a pain after that. Sighing out loud harshly, Wonwoo leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

“Hyung..” A soft voice called from his side. Hansol had been sitting on the couch beside him since he had stepped into his apartment after Wonwoo called him in the middle of the night and ranted about his colleague.

Peeking to his side, had been a bit calmer after minutes of silence between them, Wonwoo saw how worried the younger was from the fidgeting hands. He didn't blame the younger, if he saw Hansol locked up in his own thought with train of emotion wrecked him, he would also be worried.

Still looking at Hansol's hand on the couch, Wonwoo loosened his hug around himself and placed his hand above Hansol's. The younger was a bit surprised by the action, judging from the little twitch, so Wonwoo continued while mingling their fingers together.

“You said you want to cheer me up,... so... just let me hold your hand like this for now...” he said a bit bashfully, not wanting to feel so weak that he need someone's help in front of Hansol, yet wanting the other to know that his presence was the cure for him to feel better. Continuing his word, he looked up, wanting to meet Hansol's gaze for the first time in that night. “This is what I need..”

\-----

“So.. You can't see his face again?” Soonyoung asked him during the small rest between each lesson. It's almost the lunch break, but their class had just had hard PE class which drained most of their energy, thus why the tiger eyed boy was eating snack in the classroom.

“I wonder what it's actually mean.” Jihoon commented from his seat beside Soonyoung. His eyes were diligently on the textbook for their next lesson, but it seemed he had actually been paying attention to Soonyoung's and Wonwoo's conversation.

“What do you mean?” Wonwoo asked from his seat in front of Soonyoung, a small carton of strawberry milk in his hand.

Looking up from his book, Jihoon looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. “Who knows?”

\-----

“Hyung!”

A familiar voice called from behind him, making Wonwoo stopped walking and turned to look at the younger boy with a smile. “What is it, Hansol?”

The boy was half bowing down, hands on his knees as he tried to calm his breathing after the sprint he had just done. “It's.. Your book.. I'm giving... it back to you…” as he said that between his breath, Hansol raised his hand which was holding a book, a novel the younger borrowed from him.

“Oh this.. Have you finished reading it?” Wonwoo grinned at the boy when he took the book, his eyes glanced to the book skimming through its page as his memories filled him with the plot of the stories contained inside the book. “Is it good?”

“It's really good! And the ending was amazing! I want to read the next.” Hansol reacted enthusiastically, and Wonwoo chuckled when he caught the redness on the younger's cheek peeking into his sight slightly above the book

Closing the book, Wonwoo patted the brunette hair softly and gave the white headband with flower motif a tug before turning around. “I'll bring the next volume tomorrow.”

\-----

 _Harry Potter series_. Wonwoo thought when he woke up that morning. His eyes skillfully scanned his bookshelf and in no time found the rows of thick books which was one of his favorite series.

 _Hmm… So he likes to read, too._ Wonwoo smiled at the thought as he felt it in the deepest part of his mind, his want to meet this Hansol.

\-----

Standing still as he saw several boys around his age talking, practicing their singing while some other dancing to silent music; for the twentieth time that week, Wonwoo wondered how he got himself into this world.

Then a man, the one he knew as their trainer, walked inside their practice room with a boy following the coach.

“This is another trainee who will join you. Be good and take care of him.” The man said simply with a smile as he patted the younger’s shoulder. “You can introduce yourself.” Nodding, the other boy turned to face them.

From his spot in the corner of the room, Wonwoo couldn't see this new person's face yet hearing his shy voice, he knew that the newbie was probably younger than him.

“I'm Choi Hansol.”

\-----

“Woah. Woaah. Woaaah!” Soonyoung looked at him as if betrayed after he had told his two friends about his recent dream. And Wonwoo could only stared back at him with confusion as the tiger eyed boy slumped down onto his table, hands slapping the desk desperately.

Hearing a snicker from Jihoon, Wonwoo turned to face the shortest, “What?” He asked, yet he was ignored as Jihoon turned to look at Soonyoung and reached out his hand with his palm facing upward.

The glasses wearing boy knitted his brow together when he saw Soonyoung giving the other dirty look before reaching his pants and placed a 10.000 Won on Jihoon’s hand reluctantly.

Knowing instantly what this meant, Wonwoo frowned. “Ya! You two!” He growled, but he lost when Soonyoung banged the table with his hands.

“Ya! Jeon Wonwoo! How could you! You make me lost 10.000 Won!” Soonyoung whined, making Wonwoo glared harder at him.

“Why did you make this bet? I'm offended.” Wonwoo chided, looking at his friends annoyedly.

It was Jihoon who eased the tension, knowing that Soonyoung would only made thing worse. “Sorry, Wonwoo-ah. It's just your dreams are all so unique that we couldn't help but wondering what kind of dreams you will get.”

“And you _bet_ that I'll get this Idol dream?” Wonwoo retorted sharply, glare turning to Jihoon who only laughed it off as he found the situation funny.

“It was only a joke though. I don't really expect that you will dream it.”

The rest of the day, Wonwoo showed his annoyance to his two friends clearly, still not amused by the fact that the two made fun of his situation.

And Wonwoo got more annoyed when his mother told him to bring the pack of tissue to their new neighbor. “I had met them at the market this morning, they are good family and their son is around your age, and will join your school too as your junior. Befriend him.”

Sighing at his mother's excitement about their neighbor, Wonwoo just relented to his mother's request and brought the pack of tissue to the house next to his. Knocking the door aloud, he waited a bit impatiently as no one answered the door yet.

Wonwoo was about to walk away and tell his mother that their neighbor wasn't home when he finally heard a distinct voice answered from behind the door.

Staring wide eyes at the door, Wonwoo clenched his hand as he watched the door opened inward and a face greeted him from behind it.

Instantly, an unknown feeling tugged at his heart and he felt his body went rigid for a moment as longing clenched him tightly in its grip. His mind suddenly being crashed down by load of memories of his dream. All those vivid image of him unable to look at Hansol's face became clear and the face he had seen just now all portrayed on that very face which he had been trying to see every night since months ago.

Hansol's face when he was laughing so wide in his arms. Hansol's crying face when he bid farewell to Wonwoo. Hansol's worried expression. Hansol's wide and adorable grin with small blushes dusting his cheek. All image became so clear in that moment and Wonwoo couldn't help but stared at his new neighbor in disbelief.

“Hyung?” Wonwoo jolted from his muse when he heard the boy's unsure voice and while not noticing the surprise on his neighbor's face, he introduced himself, unknowingly feeling too happy when he looked at Hansol's eyes “I'm your neighbor, Jeon Wonwoo. Nice to meet you.”

The younger with brunette hair blinked for numerous times as if trying to digest the small information the older had just uttered before smiling sweetly at him and introduced himself too. “Nice to meet you too, Wonwoo hyung. I'm Choi Hansol.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Bonus:_

“Hyung! I meet him! I met him! I have just met him!” Hansol freaked out to Jisoo as soon as Wonwoo left his house, saying that he would visit and help Hansol later after changing into more comfortable clothes. “And he will visit me again soon after this!!!”

“What?! Really?! Hansol! Seriously! You meet him this fast?!” Jisoo who had been fighting off his sleepiness as he accompanied Hansol's day during his night -damn time zone. Oh wait! What did he say? He couldn't believe that he had just said damn. Oh no, he said it again.- now wide awake after hearing Hansol's shout.

“Hyung! What should I do? My room is a mess!” Hansol ruffled his hairs turning it into messier mess as he paced around his room.

“Don't worry, Hansol! You're okay! Your room is okay, too. It's common to have messy bedroom when you have just moved in. He will help you with it. Oh no! Don't bring him into your room! What did I say about letting your boyfriend into your bedroom!” Jisoo, in his somewhat euphoria, had lost his calmness as he too shouted along with Hansol.

“God! You're not my father, Josh! And he isn't my boyfriend!” Hansol said back, falling deeper into panic with Jisoo’s outburst.

“Right. He isn't. Not yet.” Jisoo took several deep breathes, trying to calm himself from freaking out.

“What do you mean with not yet?!”

There was loud knock from the front door again, interrupting their _chatting_ session.

“Oh my God! He is here!!”

\-----

“Oh! Congratulation, Hansollie!” Soonyoung said enthusiastically when he first heard that his best friend _finally_ date their newest junior. “Please be careful and patient with Wonwoo. He can be stupid with feeling most of the time. I leave him in your care.”

“So, I heard that you had almost the same dreams as Wonwoo.” Jihoon said while Wonwoo growling at Soonyoung, telling the other to not act like he was his father.

Hansol, with blush decorating his face when Wonwoo place an arm around him, nodded at Jihoon’s words shyly. “Right..”

“Did you dream about coffee shop, Hansol-ah?” Soonyoung interrupted professionally, ignoring Wonwoo's unimpressed face which practically asked him why he asked such question.

“Coffee shop?” Hansol repeated confusedly, mind gathering information from his memory. “Ah.. There is one..”

“Oh! Really?” Soonyoung looked too happy at that and Wonwoo couldn't be more suspicious than he was right then. And as if telling him that his guess was right, Soonyoung reached out his hand and smirked at Jihoon who suddenly look annoyed.

“Yah!” Wonwoo shout, drawing his hand from Hansol when he saw Jihoon placed 10.000 Won on Soonyoung's hand.

The two laughed at Wonwoo's face and ran away from him, which prompted Wonwoo to chase them and left Hansol watching them in confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha compared to Hansol's dreams, Wonwoo's dreams lack action XD and I'm not feeling sorry for it, I love them all~~~ If anyone interested to expand those ideas mentioned above (especially with my OTP as the main characters) please share it to me because I would love to read them~~ =w=  
> I was thinking about writing something like this for Hip Hop OT4 (not only WonSol)~~ I think it would be fun~~ :3


End file.
